Mickey Mouse in video games
(Mickey Mousecapade)]] .]] ''.]] '']] face off in ''Disney Sports Soccer.]] .]] ''.]] Mickey Mouse has starred in so many video games, such as the ''Magical Quest series and the Kingdom Hearts series, that a whole page is needed to cover his appearances in them. Appearances ''Mickey Mousecapade ''Mickey Mousecapade (released as simply Mickey Mouse in Japan) on the Nintendo Entertainment System marked Mickey's first starring role on a home console video game. In it, he and Minnie embark on a mission to rescue Alice from either the Queen of Hearts (in the Japanese version) or Maleficent (in the American version). The Illusion series On Sega's video game systems, Mickey starred in several games that went with the title Place of Illusion. These include Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Sega Genesis/Mega Drive and Master System, Land of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse on the Game Gear, and World of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck on the Genesis. The Magical Quest series Mickey also starred in a trilogy of games produced by Capcom for the Super Nintendo in the mid-1990s. These are The Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse in 1993, The Great Circus Mystery Starring Mickey and Minnie in 1994, and a third game starring Mickey and Donald, released only in Japan in 1995. All three games were later ported to the Game Boy Advance nine years after their original releases. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series ''Toontown Online In ''Toontown Online, Mickey is one of the many characters that is based on a real Disney cartoon character. He is also the one that guides you through the character creation if you choose to make your character a boy. He can always be found strolling along in the Toontown Central Playground. Every Halloween, Mickey is always dressed up as a Vampire. ''Epic Mickey ''.]] ''.]] The young, mischievous Mickey Mouse was visiting Yen Sid's workshop when he stumbled upon the model of the Cartoon Wasteland—a world for Disney's forgotten creations, whose king was none other than Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. Once discovering the model, not knowing that it was an actual world, Mickey attempts to create a model of himself with Yen Sid's paint. Not knowing that the brush was magic, he continued adding Paint, thus, creating the vile Shadow Blot. Before Yen Sid could return, Mickey tried to covered up his mistake and fled, not knowing that he had caused great devastation in the Wasteland. The Blot, furious and confused, began to rampage through the Wasteland. As Oswald and the Shadow Blot engaged in the Blot Wars for the fate of the Wasteland, Mickey Mouse went on to become a big star, ignorant to what he had done. Years later, after completely forgetting his previous mistake, Mickey was pulled through his mirror and into the now-demented Cartoon Wasteland by the Shadow Blot, landing in Dark Beauty Castle. There, he was strapped to a table by The Mad Doctor, so he could attempt to extract Mickey's heart. After running through a list of torturous devices on his machine, the Mad Doctor used a plunger in order to extract it. However, Mickey easily broke free of the table and faced the Blot. However, upon picking up the magic paintbrush, the Blot and the Doctor fled. Mickey then encountered Oswald, who proceeded to mess with the Doctor's machine, causing it to go haywire and try to kill Mickey. But then, Gremlin Gus appears and helps Mickey shut down the machine. The two of them then escape Dark Beauty Castle, as Mickey learns the power of paint and thinner. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Mickey appears in ''Kinect Disneyland Adventures as a meet-and-greet character in three locations: Town Square on Main Street USA, in front of Sleeping Beauty Castle and outside his house in Mickey's Toontown. At the beginning of the game, he gives the player a camera as a gift. He assigns several tasks to the player throughout the game, including helping him complete a photo album for Minnie, assisting him with Toontown's mayor election and locating some missing DVDs. He also participates in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game. Comprehensive List Starring roles In the following games, Mickey appears as a starring playable character. Unplayable roles In the following games, Mickey appears, but is not a playable character. Mickey Mouse in video games